David King
David King is the 10th survivor in Dead By Daylight. He was released on July 27, 2017 with the free A Lullaby for the Dark DLC. "Another man. In this arena I guess I could start to label as “home”. A man with an athletic frame. He carries an impressive stature. He seems untouchable at first glance. But a second look tells me something else. He seems torn. Distraught and broken. Maybe not by body, but by mind. I have seen him outrun the creatures. But also on a hook, with his bowels fleeing his torso. Something unsettling about that sight." Biography The single child of a wealthy family, David King seemed destined for greatness. While growing up in Manchester, he demonstrated serious potential in both sports and academics, and with his family connections, all doors were open to him. He could have succeeded at anything, if it weren't for his combative nature. David lived for the adrenaline rush of a good fight and would go out of his way to get into one. His robustness and athletic abilities led him to rugby, where he could cut loose and really cause a ruckus. King excelled and gained a reputation as a promising, if somewhat reckless, rookie. His meteoric rise came to an abrupt end when he lost his temper and assaulted a referee, earning himself a lifetime ban from the league and cutting short what most people assumed was going to be a long, successful career. King was unconcerned; money was no issue, so he took it as an early retirement and focused on other fun things to do. Free from the constraints of a career and enabled by the wealth of his family, David King spent most of his time at the pub, drinking, watching games, and getting into fights. Some might say he was wasting his life away. Not many people knew that he was an occasional "debt collector" or that he fought in clandestine bare-knuckle fight clubs. When David King stopped showing up at the pub, the few friends he still had were not surprised. They figured he had finally picked a fight with someone stronger than he was. In a way, they were right. Perks David King’s perks are a result of his years playing rugby and stems from his strong physique and his need for adrenaline. But being fast isn’t everything, he’s - sometimes - also a team player. But that side is seldom seen. Customization Head DavidHead1.png|David King DavidHead2.png|Bloody David King DavidHead3.png|Battle Mullet Torso DavidBody1.png|Harrington Jacket DavidBody2.png|Bloody Harrington DavidBody3.png|Foggy Day Legs DavidLegs1.png|Straight Keks DavidLegs2.png|Bloody Straight Keks DavidLegs3.png|Cargo Trousers Gallery The_Huntress_Teaser2.jpg| David_King_Teaser1.jpg| David_King_Teaser2.jpg| David_King_Teaser3.jpg| Trivia *King's favorite activities include getting into bar brawls and debt collecting. *He's different from the other survivors as he's not a hero due to his attitude and backstory. *He's a rugby player. *King has a tattoo of a rose behind his left ear and a lion tattoo on his left arm. External Links *A Lullaby For The Dark DLC *Rock Paper Shotgun Exclusive Coverage Category:Survivors Category:Male